


In another world

by Haruhi_Manami



Series: AU - Choi twins together [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruhi_Manami/pseuds/Haruhi_Manami
Summary: An AU where the Choi twins grow up with their dad, the toxic mother cleared out of the picture by him... in perhaps not so legal ways. Saeran and Saeyoung are growing up as legitimate sons, their true bloodline hidden from others, a secret of the family.the POV goes from Saeran to Saeyoung from time to time and vice versa.





	1. In a better-looking world

**Author's Note:**

> Will contain R18 materials later on. Implied abuse, use of drugs, murder, cursing, etc. (just like in the game, maybe a bit more on-screen)  
> Goes with 2 MCs, not named but having a set character for development throughout the story.  
> Not spoiler-free considering the main story of MM, so proceed with care if you haven't finished the game yet.

Such a rough day.  
First of all, that meeting postponed by 3 hours screwed over everything. Especially my mood.  
What the hell, secretary? I know you're new here, but this is like... one of the simplest tasks you would ever be given.  
Doesn't matter. Hope you will learn from your mistake. I'm more patient than my father, or my brother. I'll be the last you can get on the bad side.  
Still, with this little... problem, I... kinda have to think of a way to make this all memorable. It's one of those nights where Saeran and I go out to just enjoy life. No business, no politics, just us being ourselves. It's very relaxing. We think alike, although I'm more cool-headed than him; but he's better at calculating in his best state of mind. Together, it's like we're unstoppable.  
Dad's career is flourishing. Thus, we are nonstop bothered by all kinds of people - let them be politicians coming for power, company owners trying to hire us for our computer skills and intelligence, women trying to get us in their grasp and live off of our money.  
I kinda understand why Jumin is so irritated by women too. At first I didn't, I thought it was fun, but now that our dad is one of the most influential people leading the country, I can see the exact same reality the CEO-in-line does.  
It is sad that we talk more through businesses than in the chatroom though. RFA is our special place... not that we're perfect, no. We all have our problems, fights in our lives, and so on.  
But it's like a second home. Where we can be ourselves.  
Although not as much as we are just together, alone, with Saeran.  
"C'mon, it won't be bad," I tried to convince him somehow. It was a desparate last idea I had, really. A strip-club... although one of the less luxury ones. Elegance, clean behaviour, that describes the place still.  
"Yeah, like our father will totally be happy to see the newspaper headlines screaming "the twins were seen checking out dancer ladies in almost no clothing!" nah, not like we'll get in trouble." crap, how to convince? Think Saeyoung, think.  
"How about disguises? Like we did a few years back," I came up with the idea, my brother clearly not being a fan of it though.  
"Hell no. You're not forcing a dress on me again. That was a one-time thing." Two-time, but fine.  
"No, no. We would just dress up enough to hide our identity. Short wigs, other color than our original? I could wear glasses for a change too, instead of contacts." I have so many fancy ones I have never tried out anyways. Not many you can wear with suit, sadly. Contacts were the middleground to me, until I get my eye surgery that is. Seeing clear is important, keeping your head far from the computer screen is very much important as well.  
"... And what would we do this for again?" ah, an opening! He seemed to be considering it now. This was my chance.  
"To get to know people without fearing they just try to catfish?" the most impressive reason I could think of. But it should do it.  
"... Ending up with strippers? That's your big plan?" just a little more...  
"Aww come on, they are people too! And this is a very nice club. You'll see. It's not just strippers and assholes there. Singers, performers, actors and actresses come and go from time to time, and they take the no-touch rule seriously as well. Everyone is... art." I grinned, knowing I have won. That smirk he had was saying that.  
"Great movie quote. Wonder if you end up losing your ring too in a stripper's no-touch wet cavern as well" shoot, low-blow, not what I expected.  
"Ain't gonna wear a ring~ No fanciness. Go wild, be who you want to be." at least I knew how to save a situation like that. But even if I didn't, he was my twin brother. We knew everything about each other and I couldn't have wished for a better person to be in my life than him. I love Saeran, from the bottom of my heart. Anyone who'd even just dare to try to hurt him... I'll destroy them.

 

My brother is seriously crazy.  
Did he want to fuck so desperately?  
Nah.  
I know the answer to that. He wants someone he can trust and love, someone that isn't me.  
Being twins is all fun until one day you realize marrying your identical sibling ain't a thing.  
Not that I'd want that, hell no. I love Saeyoung, but just in a brotherly way. It's... something hard to describe.  
I do wish for a partner in my life too... Maybe a bit too much. Perhaps he thought up this strip-club thing because of how snarky I was lately when it came to relationship topic with the paparazzi?  
Who knows. I should just ask him.  
"You sure you'll be fine wearing only glasses as your disguise?" to me he looked way too recogniseable.  
"Yup. Covers most of what I need to be covered in order to make people suffer from the optical illusion. Besides, they will be commoners. They have never seen us up close, hardly a chance they would put 2 and 2 together." oh, brother, you believed too much in that.  
Although it was true, with him having his thick-framed glasses on, he did have a different vibe. "But what about you? Are you sure a wig like that and such imaginary-color contacts will be enough?"  
"At most I just add some make-up too. I don't think people who don't spend any time around us in general will realize that we're twins." It was a good thing about being asian too, certainly easier to mask our unique features and look 'common'.  
Suddenly, he laughed up.  
"What's so funny?" I was rather confused by it. But still smiled.  
"It's just... I feel like a kid again. Going on adventures. How many years has it been since we last had a chance to just... be ourselves?"  
"I think 3? Or 4? Ever since dad got higher in his career..." I sighed. This was no easy life.  
"... It's about time we just go and have some fun. Staying between the boundaries, of course."  
"Always. I would never bear to bring shame to him. After all, we're here because of his mercy..." goosebumps. When did it get so chilly here in the room?  
"Saeran..." he was troubled; goosebumps on his arms as well. He feels it too. The lingering feeling of how we were used beforehand by our very own mother... all the pain...  
"I never want to return there."  
"I know. Me neither." he hugged me.  
I needed it.


	2. How does one flirt?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung finds himself with a crush on a pretty girl - but it's not so easy to convince someone he has good intentions after the world has destroyed her trust in men...  
> Although, he seems to have an easier case than what Saeran will have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will contain R18 materials later on. Implied abuse, use of drugs, murder, cursing, etc. (just like in the game, maybe a bit more on-screen)  
> Goes with 2 MCs, not named but having a set character for development throughout the story.  
> Not spoiler-free considering the main story of MM, so proceed with care if you haven't finished the game yet.

"20 years old only, and you two are going wild," Zen made the snarky comment after calling me on my phone.   
"Please, we need it. I thought at least you would understand" I retorted, imitating some whining voice to annoy him.   
"How about you don't rub it in my face that I still don't have a girlfriend either?!" yup, he snapped. Mission accomplished.  
"Aww come on Zenny mama, you know that it's because you are married to your job!" I teased, and he hung up on me right away.  
Figures.  
"This is your weirdest late-night idea ever." Saeran looked amused though. Surely he was expecting big things from this.   
"Who knows, it may be the best too." I grinned, enjoying the big space my hoodie's pockets were giving. So nice and comfortable.  
"You think too much of a club night." and there he went with that pessimistic behaviour again.   
"Even if we don't make new friends, it's still a night out together, away from politics and scandals. Relax." I tried to somewhat calm him, hugging his shoulder with one arm. "It feels weird, but I gotta say, a white wig with pink ends just... really rocks on you. It's great" he smiled, seemed like I embarrassed him a little.  
"Thanks. I hope I didn't overdo it with the contacts, leather jacket and chokers though." I moved back once more to check his outfit, returning to adjust the mentioned cloth article on him.   
"Maybe this is a little too big on you. Zip it up, then it should stay. Unless you want to flaunt your shoulder out." that seemed to embarrass him even more.  
"Oh shut up." he growled to me but still did as I suggested, zipping it up.  
"To exploring we go!" I exclaimed and dragged him along with me to one of my favourite cars - a nice, black sports car, with darkened glass windows. Everything for a nice -we're agents and going on a mission!- feeling. Just for the heck of it.

 

It was getting awkward. The people around us all giving the weird glance because we only drank Dr Pepper. Not common anymore to stay sober when one goes out somewhere...?  
Saeyoung seemed to have a liking to the waitress though. Can't blame him - nice-looking young lady, with a warm skin color that matched her golden eyes and short, dark brown hair so much. Based on her curves, she probably worked out from time to time as well. "Have you ever heard that people find girls with long hair more feminine?" suddenly he asked me, whilst still eyeing the waitress. Gosh, way to be obvious, Saeyoung.  
"I have. They say long hair gives a nice opportunity in sex to pull on, be rough, make it all more erotic..." I started, my brother finally turning to me.  
"They are wrong. Hair length shouldn't be something to keep them back from making their sexual activities more erotic." he took a long sip from his Dr Pepper.  
"I didn't say I was on that opinion. Look, why don't you ask her out already? Or are you just trying to justify it to me why you really like the waitress lady?" I snapped a little. True, I was getting annoyed by him just... staring and staring and not even initiating a conversation with her.  
"Okay okay, jeez! Chill out. I'll... try to approach her. But I bet she gets every second customer around her fingers. I don't want to be just 'yet another dude that tries to get in her panties' you know." oh, I got it now. He was making plans.   
That's right... nowadays such women are often assaulted on. Earning their trust was not going to be easy.   
"Maybe try to chat with her at first. If she seems fine with talking to you, give her your number. The private one of course. That way you aren't forcing it, and if she has zero interest in you, she just... won't call, right?" I shrugged. Didn't really realize the emotional struggle he would go through.   
Or what I'd go through later that night too.

 

How humiliating. Suddenly my perfectly cute charms were gone. I felt my legs being like jelly. How could a woman do this to me just by looking at me?! I didn't even know her!  
And yet it was like some charm. I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to listen to her stories, soothe her when she cries, laugh with her when she jokes.   
I'm such an idiot, right?  
"Excuse me, miss..." I started, her golden gaze on me after 3 seconds. She was wiping some glasses clean at the bar.   
"How may I help you?" the customer-addressing voice. Not the one I was looking for.  
"I thought maybe you would... like to talk a little? If you're not busy, of course." most people already gathered by the tables for the upcoming show - she probably won't be too busy. Or so I thought.  
"What if I wouldn't like to? I'm not a one night stand, honey, sorry." her rejection was immediate.  
"No, I don't look for a night hook-up... I truly wish to get to know you" I tried, although already felt like it was all a lost case. How could I even approach her then? Sigh.  
"That's what they all say" yup, she certainly wasn't giving me a chance.   
"Is there a way for me to change that sentence with an exception that is me?" what a desparate and pathetic attempt from me.  
And yet she gave a small snort. Something did change.  
"If you won't follow me after my shift is done and won't try to grope me or touch me in general either, maybe I will consider talking to you from time to time." she probably noticed how hopeful I got right away, continuing soon after. "But you gotta pay out every single drink you have up front. No loans."   
"That's not going to be a problem. Besides, I don't drink alcohol, so you don't have to fear me getting drunk and forceful either, miss." urgh, what a crap situation, I didn't even know her name.  
But as if she was reading my mind, she spoke her name softly to me.   
"That's such a cute name" I beamed at MC4. "You can call me Luciel." she frowned at that. Ah, maybe Saeran was right and I should have picked a more generic cover-name...  
"Are you religious?" she pointed to my cross hanging from my neck.   
"Uhh, yes? But not a heavy one. I just... have faith. People without faith don't live at all, you know. We all need something to believe in."   
"That's a nice thing to say. Faith is important indeed." her mind seemed to wander off somewhere else, making me fall silent for a few seconds before taking my turn in asking.  
"How long have you been working here?" oh Saeyoung, you're such an idiot. Sooooooooo boring! I kept cursing myself, but what was done was done...  
"A year and a half. Couldn't pay school fee, dropped out, ended up here. Not the fairy tale you expected I'm guessing." Before I could react though, she rested her lower arms on the counter, leaning over it and nodding towards the stage. "The show is starting. Don't miss it, today's guest is not an everyday one, she comes by every 2 weeks only. People call her a siren~ She sure has an otherworldly voice though."   
I didn't really want to look at some performer, but her words made it sound interesting - turning, I tried looking for my brother, only to see he already took a seat near the stage. I guess he wanted to give me space to talk with MC4...   
Or perhaps he heard the rumors about the lady and wanted to see it for himself if they were true.   
Thinking about it, I came to the conclusion it was both.


End file.
